Naruto Christmas carols
by the sakura trees
Summary: Naruto parodies to the classic and well known Christmas carols
1. Sasuke is returnig to town

**Naruto Cristmas carols book**

* * *

**Sasuke is returning to town**

You better watchout. Better not cry

He could hear you and sure you will die

Sasuke is returning to town

He's coming to destroy us. He knows his family's past

He knows we are the reason why Itachi didn't last

You better watchout. He'll silently attack

He's going to kill you by stabing your back

Sasuke is returning to town

Naruto will be happy.

His friend is coming home

But what he doesn't know

Is that he will meet his doom

You better watchout. Better not cry

Cause if he hears you, you have the chance to die

Sasuke is returning to town.

* * *

**Ok so this is concentrating on Sasuke trying to kill everyone in Konoha**

**Because Christmas is aproachin, I will stop all of my current work to concentrate on the carols**

**Plz review**


	2. We wish you a bloody Christmas

**Naruto Christmas carols book**

* * *

**We wish you a bloody Christmas**

We wish you a bloody Christmas

We wish you a bloody Christmas

We wish you a bloody Christmas

and a crappy new year

Great killings we bring

To you and your friends

We wish you a bloody Christmas

and a crappy new year

Now bring us a sharpened kunai

Now bring us a sharpened kunai

Now bring us a sharpened kunai

and paper bomb too

Great killings we bring

To you and your friends

We wish you a bloody Christmas

and a crappy new year

We won't leave until we kill you

We won't leave until we kill you

We won't leave until we kill you

so why not die now

Great killings we bring

To you and your friends

We wish you a bloody Christmas

and a crappy new year

Great killings we bring

To you and your friends

We wish you a bloody Christmas

and a crappy new year

* * *

**This one is about Sasuke and his new Team Taka.**

**Plz review**


	3. It's the hardest mission we've had

**Naruto Cristmas carols book**

* * *

**It's the hardest mission we've had this year**

It's the hardest mission we've had this year

With your comrades risking their lives and the enemies won the battles so far

It's the hardest mission we've had this year

It's the blood-bloodiest season of all

In our past mission my best friend died in a fight against the Team Bastard

It's the blood-bloodiest season of all

There'll be parties for hosting

But only if winning

The impossible fight

There'll be frightening stories

Of many glorious heroes

That died in war

It's the hardest mission we've had this year

* * *

**This is probably a song Kakashi(or any other jonin) sings...**

**Plz review**


	4. Silent night

**Naruto Christmas carols book**

* * *

**Silent night**

Silent night, Peaceful night

All in peace. War is gone

Naruto, child of prophecy

Did his job, so he gets a cookie

Rest in heavenly peace

Rest in heavenly peace

Silent night, Stressing night

Can't forgive. Can't forget

Sasuke can't sleep any of nights

He will not stop until he gets fights

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, Sadening night

She can't sleep. She can't try

She can't get over her lost friend

Sakura will fight an defend

To get Sasuke back

To get Sasuke back

* * *

**This is how the night looks like to any member of team7. The world is now in peace, Madara has died and Kabuto too. Only Sasuke is evil now...**

**Plz review**


	5. 12 days of training

**Naruto Christmas carols book**

* * *

**12 days of Training**

On the first day of Training

my sensei trained me

To throw one shuriken in a tree

On the second day of Training

my sensei trained me

To take his two bells

and to throw one shuriken in a tree

On the third day of Training

my sensei trained me

To fight with other three,

to take his two bells

and to throw one shuriken in a tree

On the fourth day of Training

my sensei trained me

To climb up four trees,

to fight with other tree,

to take his two bells

and to throw one shuriken in a tree

On the fifth day of Training

my sensei trained me

To do the five pronged seal,

to climb up four trees,

to fight with other three,

to take his two bells

and to throw a shuriken in a tree

On the sixth day of Training

my sensei trained me

To stay six hours in a hot spring,

to do the five pronged seal,

to climb up four trees,

to fight with other three,

to take his two bells

and to throw a shuriken in a tree

On the seventh day of Training

my sensei trained me

To know the Seven Ninja Swordsmen,

to stay six hours in a hot spring,

to do the five pronged seal,

to climb up four trees,

to fight with other three,

to take his two bells

and to throw a shuriken in a tree

On the eighth day of Training

my sensei trained me

To beat the eight trigrams palm rotation,

to know the Seven Ninja Swordsmen,

to stay six hours in a hot spring,

to do the five pronged seal,

to climb up four trees,

to fight with other three,

to take his two bells

and to throw a shuriken in a tree

On the ninth day of Training

my sensei trained me

To control the Nine-Tails,

to beat the eight trigram palm rotation,

to know the Seven Ninja Swordsmen,

to stay six hours in a hot spring,

to do the five pronged seal,

to climb up four trees,

to fight with other three,

to take his two bells

and to throw a shuriken in a tree

On the tenth day of Training

my sensei trained me

To do ten laps of handwalking around Konoha,

to control the Nine-Tails,

to beat the eight trigram palm rotation,

to know the Seven Ninja Swordsmen,

to stay six hours in a hot spring,

to do the five pronged seal,

to climb up four trees,

to fight with other three,

to take his two bells

and to throw a shuriken in a tree

On the eleventh day of Training

my sensei trained me

To stay eleven minutes in Sage mode,

to do ten laps of handwalking around Konoha,

To control the Nine-Tails,

to beat the eight trigram palm rotation,

to know the Seven Ninja Swordsmen,

to stay six hours in a hot spring,

to do the five pronged seal,

to climb up four trees,

tofight with other three,

to take his two bells

and to throw a shuriken in a tree

On the twelfth day of Training

my sensei treated me

With twelve candies,

eleven cookies,

ten pancakes,

nine donuts,

eight slices of pizza,

seven waffles,

six cupcakes,

five hamburgers,

four tuna-sandwiches,

three bowls of Ramen,

two dangos

and a cup of tea

* * *

**Naruto is training... That's all**

**Plz review**


	6. Two years ago

**Naruto Christmas carols book**

* * *

**Two years ago**

****Two years ago

I gave you my heart

The very next moment

You gave it away

This time..

To save me from tears..

I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten... Twice shy

We've been at distance,

But you still caught my eye

Tell me Sasuke... Do you recognize me?

It doesn't surprise me...

It's been two years

I tought I would forget you

I really loved you, you know...

Now I understand what a fool I've been

But if you'd kiss me now,

You would fool me again

Two years ago

I gave you my heart

The very next moment

You gave it away

This time..

To save me from tears..

I'll give it to someone special

* * *

**This is abou Sakura singin' it to Sasuke.**

**When she says someone, she's probably reffering to that moment[SPOILER] when she told Naruto she loves him..**

**Plz review**


	7. Go tell it on the mountain

**Naruto Christmas carols book**

* * *

** Go tell it on the mountain**

Go tell it on the mountain

Over the hills and everywhere

Go tell it on the mountain

That Naruto is born

While villagers did their own work

On that very silent night

Madara prepared a plan

To steal Kyuubi's light

Go tell it on the mountain

Over the hills and everywhere

Go tell it on the mountain

That Naruto is born

Kushina and Minato

In that lonely silent room

They were very happy

But they both met their doom

Go tell it on the mountain

Over the hills and everywhere

Go tell it on the mountain

That Naruto is born


End file.
